Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to methods for transferring control of an existing multi-participant conversation, in which at least two communication terminals are connected to each other through a data connection, to a conference control application. Embodiments further pertain to a computer program product for executing such a method.
Background of the Related Art
Current conference servers have the disadvantage that only individual participants, specifically the individual terminal of a participant in the existing multi-participant conversation, can be connected in an application-controlled conference bridge, also called an application-controlled conference. The possibility of incorporating only one individual participant into an application-controlled conference is independent of the selected conference type, such as an Ad-Hoc conference, Meet-Me conference, or Permanent conference. In order to add a multi-participant conversation, hereinafter defined as a communication connection in which at least two communication terminals are exchanging data with each other through a communication connection, into an application-controlled conference, the participants in the conference who wish to incorporate the multi-participant conversation into their conference must end their existing multi-participant conversation and set up a new multi-participant conversation through the conference server that includes the new participants to be added. This and other disadvantages of existing conferencing systems may be remedied by embodiments discussed herein.